l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiu Taru
Kaiu Taru was a courtier, bushi and Siege Master of the Crab Clan. Early years In his youth Taru was often mistaken for a full grown warrior and he was first to reach puberty. He would often bully and cruelly torment others, as the neighborhood tyrant. Letters, by Shawn Carman Kaiu Engineer It was expected Taru requested attendance in the Hida Bushi School, so he surprised everyone when he joined the Kaiu Engineer School. Taru held no aptitude for the forge and was interested in the formation and destruction of buildings. Third Yasuki War Taru was stationed with the Third Army after his gempukku. Once the Third Yasuki War broke out against the Crane Clan, he immediately asked for permission to join the Army of the East and was transferred him to the front lines. Taru served under a task master, Hida Ubogin, and it was there that they became friends. Winter Court - 1169 During Winter Court of winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Kumiko, Taru attempted to buy priceless statue of Suitengu that had been carved in the tenth century by Kakita Yozei as a wedding gift for a Mantis Clan Champion. Taru's efforts met with no success and offended Yoritomo Yashinko. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan End of the War In 1170 after the War ended Taru returned to Kyuden Hida. Terrible Visions Taru later received a vision of the future from Muzaka, the Fortune of enigmas and was shown a vision of a future where Hida Kuon died in battle against a monstrous unknown foe. Taru made it his mission to avert that event. The Burning Wall, Part II, by Shawn Carman He abandoned his post without warning to his superiors and the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo ordered to find him. Akodo Koun found his tracks, and a disturbing letter Taru had written regarding his vision. Letters, by Shawn Carman Taru's letter "I met a man. He was not a man. We played a game. I was the victor. His name was Muzaka, he said. The Fortune of Enigmas. As a prize for my victory, he showed me something. Something terrible. I stood on the Wall. I watched it burn. I saw a vast horde of demons, greater than any that has ever walked the world. I saw a demon of a type I have never seen before. I saw it storm the Wall. I saw it plunge a blade into Lord Kuon’s heart. I watched the Jade Crab die. I smelled blood on the air. The smoke stung my eyes. I was there. I may be mad, but it was not a dream. I know that it was real. The Fortune says only I can stop it. None other. To tell another of the specifics will only increase its certainty. Forgive me for abandoning my duties. I would never shame my family. But I cannot let him die. Only I can stop it." Chosen of Ryoshun Taru, along with several others including his friend Ubogin, were summoned by Ryoshun to Meido to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. The Tenth Kami warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. They must prepare mankind for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Taru chose the Talisman of Jigoku. The talisman was a kabuto that caused its wearer to be favored by Tainted creatures, thus unassailable by them. Gifts of Ryoshun: Talisman of Jigoku (Story Tourney result) Very shortly after, Taru approached Kakita Kensho-in, who was in the winter court at Kyuden Bayushi, and offered to be Kensho-in's servant in exchange for a secret favor. Secret Plans Taru's future vision finally arrived when forces under Rakshasa General arrived at the Kaiu Wall. Taru had been preparing for months. He had secretly stolen a large cache of jade from Kyuden Hida and placed it at a certain point at the base of the wall. Taru also packed it with an enormous amount of polvora, which he may have obtained from Kensho-in. Sacrifice Taru interceded in Kuon's and Rakshasa's single combat and convinced Kuon to leave. Taru and Rakshasa were standing directly over Taru's cache, which Taru exposed by a blow from his hammer to the earth. Taru dropped a torch into the cache, detonating a large section of the Wall, buying time and averting Taru's vision. External Links * Kaiu Taru (Honor's Veil) Category:Crab Clan Members